My Rollercoaster Life
by aerochik
Summary: Emma's parents and brother are dead and is thrown into the foster system. What happens when she is sent to the Black's house and a certain werewolf imprints on her? And what if her brother was Emmett and she see's him? Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**:

Hey this is my first fanfic so be nice!! I had this story in my head for ever had I had to get it out! R&R!!!!!! I will warn you though that I usually forget what tense I'm in so please forgive me!!

I did kind of a mix of Twilight and The Outsiders. The only thing with The Outsiders is that Emma is the youngest member of the Curtis family and Emmett's the oldest, Also Sodapop, Ponyboy, Darry, and the rest of the gang are in it a little. This is around 2010, not the 50's though.

I don't own anything!!

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time I was happy. I had my parents, four older brothers, and the rest of our gang. All of a sudden everything changed. My parents were killed in a car accident, but I got to stay with my brothers. I was depressed, everyone in that damn town new it. Surprisingly a lot of socs backed off for a while.

I was getting happier. But one night changed it all and threw my life into a giant shit hole. We were all hanging in the living room, except Steve and Soda who were arm wrestling once again. Tonight was different though because Emmett went out hunting, it wasn't the first time he went out but I had a bad feeling about tonight. It was about 2 am when I fell asleep watching TV but woke up at 6 from Darry yelling at someone at the door. I looked over to find everyone behind Darry.

I walked over to the door. There were two cops and our idiot social worker. I knew this couldn't be good. All this lady ever brought us was pain and misery. Pony and Soda pulled me away and into my room. That was when I noticed that they were crying, the only other time I saw them cry was when mom and dad died.

They pulled me into my room and told me the worst news I've ever heard. Emmett, my big brother/best friend was dead. I didn't even try holding back the tears and let them pour down my face. They also dropped the bomb that there sending me away to a foster home because "Darry can't raise an 11 year old girl alone."

That was 3 years ago and I haven't seen my family since. I've been in the foster care ever since. So far I've lived in 3 homes. All sucked major ass. In every one of them I've been raped. The worst was the Sampson's. Their son Andrew raped me almost everyday and invited his friends every once and a while. When Mrs. Sampson found out she flipped and sent me away saying she couldn't look at my face and kicked her son out of the house for "corrupting such a beautiful soul."

I barely talk anymore. It always got me in trouble. And it's not like anyone listens to me anyway. The only time I ever say more than a sentence is when I call my brothers.

Right now I'm on my way to a new home in some little ass town called Forks, to be exact La Push. I don't want to go. All I want to do is go home to my family.

"Were here and don't try any funny business," yelled Karen my social worker. She's such a bitch that's the only thing I like about homes. I don't have to look at here ugly ass face.

I only reply with a sigh. We got out of the car and over to the door. Karen rang the doorbell and this huge boy without a shirt came to the door. He must have been at least 6'5. He had tan skin, short black hair, and lots and lots of muscles. I hope he isn't perverted like Andrew, and if he is I swear this time I will run away.

"Uuhh…..DAD!!!" the boy yelled. I saw behind him about 6 other guys. They all had the same hair cut, tan skin, and no shirts. What was this a no shirt party? One of the guys was staring at me. It was really freaky. But for some reason I wanted to go up to him and just…touch him. I decided to hide behind my hair and look at the floor.

"Jacob what is it?" I man in a wheel chair came over to the door.

"Hello you must be Karen. Hi I'm Billy," the man said. "Hello Mr. Black it's nice to finally meet you. This is Emma," I looked up and gave a quick smile and noticed the guy was still staring at me so I immediately looked down at the floor again.

"Hi Emma, this is my son Jacob and his friends Quil, Embry, Sam and his girlfriend Emily, Seth, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Leah, and Paul," I didn't even bother looking up this time. Karen nudged me in the rips really hard signaling me to say something.

"Hi," was all I managed to squeak out. "Emma! These people are taking you in, can't you say a little more than hi?"

"Hi…um…I'm Emma, thanks for taking me in," Was all I said.

"That's better," Karen replied.

"Guys why don't you get Emma's stuff and girls show Emma to her room. Karen we can go and sit in the living room," Thank you Billy for breaking the awkward silence. I could really go for a cigarette right now and maybe a beer to. I'll ask Pony to send me some.

"Okay Emma I'll show you your room! I'm Emily by the way and this is Leah and Kim. I hope we can become really good friends because I know we'll probably be seeing each other a lot," I like this Emily chick, the others look nice to.

"Okay," We started walking down the hallway to my room. When we got there, there was already a bed, dresser, and a desk. The last place I was didn't have anything. About five minutes later the boys came in with my one bag of luggage. I noticed the guy that was staring at me earlier was looking at me again. I was getting really uncomfortable now. I wonder if I have anything on my face. I didn't even stand out that much with my curly dark brown hair and sort of tan-ish skin. God I just want to go up and start making out with him.

"Emma can you come in here please!" I heard Bitchy McBitch Face yell. I slowly walked over to where they were sitting and sat down as far away from Karen as possible.

"Em," I hate it when she called me that, it was what Emmett used to call me and I called him the same thing. "We've decided that you should probably go to Forks High School instead of the one on the reservation. You would fit better in there than here," Billy looked kind of insulted.

"If you really want to I'm sure Jacob would go to Forks High with-" Karen cut him off. "No that won't be necessary. Emma can take care of herself, right Emma?" She gave me that evil glare.

"Uh…yeah, I'll be fine."

"If you say so…Jake and his friends do carpool so they will drive you there and if you need anything you can call anyone of us," I really like this Billy guy.

"Well Mr. Black you have signed all the papers and we figured out the school issue so I think I'll be going now. I gave you my number in case of any problems," She glared at me…once again. "So thank you for taking her in and I'll check up on you guys every so often. Good bye!" Finally she's gone! Even though I hate her this is going to get really awkward really fast.

"Thank you Karen, Bye!" Billy responded

"So, Emma I know you just got here but there's a bonfire tonight where we just sit and tell some of the old legends about our tribe. You can come if you want…" The boy who was staring at me asked. Once he said this everyone stared at him and then me.

"Uhh...sure" I replied "I'm going to go unpack now."

"Okay honey. Call anyone of us if you need anything. If you get hungry, need help unpacking, or just want to talk we'll be here!" Okay I REALLY like Emily.

I think I actually might like this place. It would be perfect if that one kid would stop staring and smiling like an idiot.

**How do you like it?! The next chapter will have Billy's, Seth's, and Emma's POVs. I know it's a lot but it will make things make more sense I guess! REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the 1****st**** chapter!! I uploaded the wring one so I'm re-uploading it. It didn't change much but just some little things.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and what not!!! Keep it up!!! I know my grammar is really bad so I'm sorry! **

**Billy's POV is kind of OOC and very short but I think it had to be said. This gets a little emotional at the end. I'm not expecting people to cry but it's kind of intense…..sort of. And it's such a big change from mood in the beginning. BTW in this story there's no Bella, so no Renesme. But Edward acts normal, if that makes sense.**

**This chapter contains self mutilation and some strong cuss words.**

**I don't own anything!**

**Billy's POV**

Before my beautiful wife Kate died, **(A/N I don't remember if they ever mention Jacob's moms name so I'm making it Kate! If you know tell me.)** She asked me if I could be a foster parent because when she was a kid she was in the system and knows how awful it is. How could I say no? I never thought I'd actually have to take care of a kid. But when the state called telling me about Emma, I thought of Kate.

At first I was going to say no but I thought about where she would go, if not here? I asked Jake what he thought and he said that we should do it for mom. Rachel and Rebecca said the same. So now we have Emma coming over in about 5 minutes.

"I hear a car coming up the driveway!" One of the boys yelled. Why did they have to be here? Girl must be freaking out and now she has 6 huge, intimidating guys here? Damn, I feel awful.

Well here goes nothing.

**Seth's POV**

I heard a car coming up the driveway. Why the hell would Billy ever become a foster parent? It makes no sense to me or any of the other guys, except Jacob. He'd have to explain to us in wolf form.

"Were here and don't try any funny business," I heard coming from the car. I bet that's the social worker. Man she sounds like a bitch. I haven't met this girl, and yet I feel so frikken sorry for her. I heard her sigh. God, her sigh sounding like bells, it was so beautiful. That's weird…I thought her sigh was beautiful. I couldn't be imprinting? No probably not, whatever.

The doorbell rang and Jake went to go and get it. "Uh…DAD!!!" What an idiot can't even say a proper hello to his new sister. Idiot. We all walked over to see this girl.

Right then is when the world stop, it was only me and this girl. She had bright blue eyes that were amazing. Her body was incredible to, with perfect curves in all the right spots. She was about 5'5 with gorgeous, curly, dark brown hair. I've never been so in love before in my life. The girl must have noticed me staring so she quickly looked away. Way to go Seth, way to go.

"Jacob what is it?" Billy wheeled over to the door. "Hello you must be Karen. Hi I'm Billy."

"Hello Mr. Black it's nice to finally meet you. This is Emma," she looked up and showed us her movie star smile **(A/N like Sodapop)**. When she realized I was still staring she looked down again. Sam was giving me a funny look. He must know what's going on.

"Hi Emma, this is my son Jacob and his friends Quil, Embry, Sam and his girlfriend Emily, Seth, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Leah, and Paul."

Emma didn't look up this time, and her social worker gave her a nudge in her ribs. It must have hurt a lot because she flinched. I let out a quiet growl and the guys all looked at me. Shit.

"Hi," was all she managed to get out. Damn! Her voice was music to my ears. I just wanted her to talk forever.

"Emma! These people are taking you in, can't you say a little more than hi?" This lady was really pissing me off by yelling at Emma. Nobody yells at My Emma. Wait…My Emma? I like the sound off that.

"Hi…um…I'm Emma, thanks for taking me in." The music was back again. "That's better," What a major bitch.

"Guys why don't you get Emma's stuff and girls show Emma to her room. Karen we can go and sit in the living room," After Billy and The Devil went into the living room and the girls went to Emma's room the guys pretty much through me out of the house.

"Dude! What the fuck?!" Jake yelled first. "What?!" I yelled back.

"You imprinted on her! After all the shit that happened to her now she has you following after her for the rest of her life!"

"You wouldn't know Jake you haven't imprinted yet! You don't know what it feels like!!"

"JACOB! SETH!" Sam yelled. "Just go and give her the damn bags!" We all went over to the car expecting more, but all there was, was a little suitcase. I grabbed it and ran to her room. If anyone was going to give it to her it was me. When I got to the room, there was my angel. She was just standing there while Emily, Kim, and Leah were talking to her. They all looked over when I came bounding in her room.

Right before I could say anything we heard "Emma can you come in here please!" Way to ruin the moment Satan. She got up and went over to the living room. We all followed her and just stood up around the room.

"Em," Stupid bitch doesn't even realize that the name made her flinch, "We've decided that you should probably go to Forks High School instead of the one on the reservation. You would fit better in there than here," Billy looked aggravated with this lady, like the rest of us.

"If you really want to I'm sure Jacob would go to Forks High with-" Satan cut him off. "No that won't be necessary. Emma can take care of herself, right Emma?" She just glared at Emma.

"Uh…yeah, I'll be fine," Which also means 'No I'm not going to be fine and I want these guys to be with me so I can at least trust somebody.'

"If you say so…Jake and his friends do carpool so they will drive you there and if you need anything you can call anyone of us," YES! I get to see her every morning!

"Well Mr. Black you have signed all the papers and we figured out the school issue so I think I'll be going now. I gave you my number in case of any problems," She glared at Emma again. "So thank you for taking her in and I'll check up on you guys every so often. Good bye!" Finally Satan's going back to hell.

"Thank you Karen, Bye!" Billy responded. There was an awkward silence for a minute. I decided to interrupt it by asking My Goddess something. "So, Emma I know you just got here but there's a bonfire tonight at 8, where we just sit and tell some of the old legends about our tribe. You can come if you want…" Everyone just looked between Emma and I while she was deciding. Jake just looked pissed off.

"Uhh...sure" She replied. YES! SHE SAID YES! I was smiling like an idiot.

"I'm going to go unpack now." Said My Emma.

"Okay honey. Call anyone of us if you need anything. If you get hungry, need help unpacking, or just want to talk we'll be here!" Emily just wants her to feel comfortable.

******************6 HOURS LATER**************************

**Emma's POV**

I finished unpacking and I'm just lying on my bed. All the guys left and Billy went to go and visit his friend, and I told the girls that I was going to sleep for a little bit. If only they knew. What I was really doing was cutting myself. I've been cutting for 2 years, and I'm really good at it now. I've been collecting sharp objects from all the homes I've been in. Today I decided to use a piece of glass.

It's really, really sharp. It makes me feel like I have no worries at all. It makes me forget all of the shit in my life and that I'll never see my family again or that I've probably been pregnant at least 3 times. All of it goes away.

I pulled up my sleeve and got a good grip on the glass and slid it across my wrist. I saw the blood flow down my arm and onto the hardwood floor. I did it again but a little harder this time, and again, and again. Every time I pressed down harder.

I love the rush. I love the blood. But most of all I love feeling like an actually kid without a care in the world. The only thing I had to worry about was my dress to the dance or I lost my cell phone.

Why? Why did that asshole have to choose that night to get drunk? Why did he have to leave at that time? Or why did Emmett have to go away that weekend? Why did that fucking bear have to kill Emmett? Why not a damn dear? There are a shit load of other things to eat, but it had to choose My Emmy-bear?!

The biggest question of all was why did God do this to me? Oh yeah, THERE IS NO GOD! I was a Christian and I did believe in God but after what happened got me thinking. God wants us to be happy and wants us to do well, but let's this shit happen! The only explanation is that there's no God. No fucking God.

**You like it? I know the ending was a little random, but I feel like she needed to show her feelings. Next chapter will be happy! YAY!**

**Please Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took me a while to update. Thank you skarpia, cocoformonsters, and scoffy-is-a-nutcase for reviewing!! I know the ending of the last chapter was a little random but I think it needed to be said. In this chapter she goes to the bonfire!! YAY!! I think in either the next chapter or the one after that Emma's going to go to school. Also you might notice her grammar get worse and worse, well she was a greaser and they talk pretty bad.**

**I have this problem when I write. I switch tenses a lot, so don't get mad!**

**Review and subscribe!! I like it when people review!**

**Emma's POV**

After I cleaned up my…mess I looked at the clock and saw that I had an hour to get ready. I ran to my closet and went through my clothes looking for the perfect outfit. I want to look nice for Seth. God, I barely know the guy and I'm going crazy over him. What's wrong with me?

I decided on my black skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, and Darry's old football jacket. The day I left everyone gave me a little something. Darry gave me his football jacket. Soda gave me his favorite plaid shirts, which so happens to be the one I gave him for his birthday a couple of years ago. Pony gave me his book of drawings, poems, and short stories. I read that thing almost every day, and he's pretty amazing at writing.

The rest of the gang gave me a bunch of stuff to. Two-bit gave me a Mickey Mouse stuffed animal. Steve gave me a picture of the gang holding me when I was a baby. I honestly cried when I saw this, and he's been sending me pictures over the years. Johnny gave me his leather jacket. This meant a lot coming from Johnny, he never went anywhere without this jacket. Dally gave me his flint necklace **(A/N I don't know what it's called but it was in the movie. It's the necklace that lights matches)**.

I took something from Emmett's too. That day I went into his room and took his football jersey and jacket. I also took a picture of the gang that he had on his desk. It's the day before mom and dad died. We were all running around and Emmett thought it would be funny to pick me up and claim me his. So he ran up to me, picked me up and held me up above his head while the others tried to save me. Mom came outside when this happened and took a photo.

I checked the clock 6:48. SHIT! I had about 10 minutes to finish getting ready. Emily told me she and the girls would pick me up. I hurried and did my hair, put on my hat, put on eyeliner and eye shadow, and ran downstairs. Nobody was home still because Billy is one of the elders, whatever the hell that means, and Jacob was somewhere doing guy stuff. I heard a car pull up and the door open.

"Emma? It's Kim, you ready?" Kim yelled.

"Yeah I'm just in the kitchen," I replied, "Be right there!" I went over to the front hall to see Kim waiting there. She was one of those people who are really pretty without makeup, same with Emily and Leah. I was not, but that's another story for another day.

"Wow Emma you look really good!" I probably blushed.

"Oh….um thanks Kim you look good too," What a stupid reply.

"Whose jacket is that?" She looked on the sleeve, "Whose Darrell Curtis? Was he your boyfriend?" Right, I never told them my last name. I laughed at the thought of Darry being my boyfriend. Wait isn't that illegal?

"No! Darry's my older brother he played football in high school and gave me this before I left,"

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! Billy told us family was not a good topic to talk about with you. I'm so sorry!" She looked really sympathetic.

"It's okay I'll tell you about my family someday maybe. It's not that interesting," I said right before being interrupted by Leah calling for us and saying we'll be late. We started making our way over to the car.

"What took you guys so long?" Emily asked.

"We were just talking and Emma was finishing drinking her water," Nice save Kim. "Yeah sorry guys I was running a bit late," I really was so I didn't feel bad lying.

It was about a 2 minute drive to the beach and by this time it was dark out. I could see a bid bon fire and a bunch of people surrounding it. I couldn't make out anyone except Billy in his wheelchair. I saw 3 guys run up to us. It turned out to be Sam, Jared, and Seth. Sam went to Emily, Jared went to Kim, and I expected Seth to go to his sister but he came over to me.

"Glad you could make it," He told me. Leah and the others smiled like they knew something that I didn't, and walked away.

"Yeah, well you asked me to and there's nothing else to do in this town," That is pretty much the only reason why I came.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself, I'm Seth Clearwater, coolest guy on the reservation!" I laughed at his introduction, and felt really comfortable around him to.

"Nice introduction. I'm Emma Curtis, the newest citizen of La Push."

"Hello Emma Curtis," I laughed…once again, "Would you like to go on a walk with me along the beach?" He was smiling like an idiot, but it was adorable! How could anyone refuse?

"I'd love to!" I think once I said that he did a little fist pump. He was hilarious and actually really hot!

We walked for quite awhile it was probably about an hour and already I was on love with him. First day here and I'm falling head over heels for this guy. We talked about music, movies, TV, and previous relationships. He then asked the question I was dreading.

"So, you don't have to answer this question but….how did you become a foster kid?" He led us over to a tree to sit.

"Uumm, well it's kind of a long story, but if you really want to know…"

"I do, I want to get to know everything about you because well, I really like you," He looked right into my eyes and I could tell he really did so I decided to tell him.

"I really like you to Seth," I blushed, "Well I guess I should start with introductions to everyone. I'm the youngest of 5. There were my parents and my 4 older brothers, Emmett, Darry, Soda, and Pony,"

"Wait, are their names really Soda and Pony?"

"Yeah well to be exact its Sodapop and Ponyboy! It says so on their birth certificate, you see my Dad was a real creative guy," I don't know how many times I've had to say this.

"That's so cool!" But I wasn't expecting that reaction, so of course I laughed.

"So yeah, Emmett was the oldest but a real kid at heart. He was really immature but he was my best friend and I really loved him. Then there's Darry, he looks just like my father. He was always really a lot more mature than Emmett but they both loved football. Well we all love football, but they were the best. They played in high school and everything. Next is Sodapop, Soda and Emmett were a lot alike, both were real care free and happy go lucky. All the girls were in love with Soda, because he was real handsome. I guess all my brothers were real good looking, the gang too. But anyway, the youngest of my brothers is Pony. Pony is the quietest, he's a lot like Darry that way but they were always fighting,"

"That seems like a really hectic family! I thought having Leah was bad!" Once again I couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry I interrupted, keep going I like your family!"

"Okay, um I guess I'll go to the gang. The gang is pretty much my family. They've been there since the day I was born and are always at our house. You see we grew up in a bad town, Tulsa to be exact. There's always been social class tension. Socs vs. Greasers. We were greasers and were real poor. Most of the kids were accidents or unwanted. My brothers and I weren't but some of our friends were so that's why they always came over. The gang consisted of Dally, Two Bit, Steve, and Johnny. Dally, where should I start? Well he grew up on the streets of New York City and was real tuff. He's been in jail more times than Tiger Wood cheated on his wife," I was interrupted by Seth cracking up.

"Sorry, sorry but that was great! Okay I'm good, please continue," I giggled a little but continued.

"Yeah so he's been in the slammer a lot. If any crime was committed the fuzz would immediately go to him first. Next is Two Bit, his real name is Keith Matthews but everyone calls him Two Bit. Two Bit is a jokester, if you were feeling down you'd hang out with him to cheer up. He would always steal things. He was really good at it to. He wouldn't take nothing to serious only like cigarettes, booz, or little knick knacks. Though one time he got me a teddy bear, not a normal bear but a huge one! It was about the size of a 6 year old. I have no idea how he did it. Then there's Steve Randal, aka Soda's best friend. They did everything together. Pony didn't really like him, he was always saying how Steve hated him and kept him out of everything, but Steve was real nice to me. Last but not least there's Johnny. Lil' Johnny Cakes, my ma gave him that name. Johnny Cakes had a real bad home life, his mama and pop always beat him so he was always at our house. Johnny and Pony were real close, but one day the gang found Johnny beat up in the lot. Not just a scratch but huge gashes in his face, some asshole Socs beat him up and one of the basterds had on rings. Dally promised him that if he ever found them he'll do the same thing they did to Johnny," I was getting tired from all the talking.

"Wow, that is a long story but not in a bad way. If I could I would listen to you talking about your life forever. Do you still want to continue?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah the rest ain't that long. So about 4 years ago when I was about 10, there was an accident. My parents were driving home from their special day. It was their anniversary and they went far out in the country to have a picnic. They did this every year, but this was different. They were driving home, but the car stopped working, it stopped. The god damn car stopped on train tracks but my mom and dad didn't know this at first. Dad was trying to understand what was happening and mom was watching him I guess. Then," My eyes started to water, "then a train came and hit 'em. The police told us they died instantly."

"Oh my god Emma I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked I can see how much pain this is causing you."

"No, no I need to tell someone, because I've never told anyone this before. So yeah my parents died, and Darry and Emmett became our legal guardians because at the time Emmett was 20 and Darry was 19, Soda was 17, Pony was 14, and I was 9. We helped each other get through this, but it was real hard. Pony became distant and Emmett lost his Emmettness. After a year though everyone was back to normal. Life was great, but then our happiness was taken away again. Emmett went out hunting with some buddies," Great here come the waterworks, "And, and, and…..he never came home," Tears were streaming down my face, but I wasn't sobbing. I could see the sympathy on Seth's face.

"It's okay Emma, I'm sure he's out there thinking about you," I love Seth, I love him so much!

"No Seth he isn't, he died that night. He never came home so we called the cops to go and look for him. They came back and said that they found all of his friends dead but never found Emmett. His friends died from a bear attack and they found a ton of Emmett's blood on the ground. Enough that he would have to be dead, so they pronounced him dead even though they never found his body. Then our damn social worker told us that Darry wasn't fit to take care of me because I was a girl and to young. I kicked and screamed. I just lost my big brother and I didn't wasn't planning on loosing anymore. I couldn't live without my brothers or the gang. They threw me into the system and now I'm here." I pretty much stopped crying now. But I felt real shitty, out of nowhere I was attacked by Seth. He gave me a huge hug.

"Emma that's so awful! I'm so sorry that happened to you! No one deserves that no one!" He pretty much screamed, but I didn't care. That was the first time someone's ever listened to me that long for years. When we finally broke the hug everyone was looking at us. But for some reason I didn't care.

"Emma! Seth! Why don't you guys come over so we can start telling the stories!" Billy yelled over. Seth squeezed my hand and smiled, I did the same thing back. We made our way over and Billy and the others told us the legends of their tribe. Apparently their ancestors were werewolves that fought of vampires. It seemed like they all believed the legends to which is what scared me.

I thought I found the perfect home and then they end up being crazy.

**What do you think? Do you think it's stupid or do you like it? So yeah in this chapter Emma finally told someone, besides back home, her story of how she got into foster care. AND she loves Seth! Yay! But right now to make things clear it's more of a crush and she thinks it's like a middle school crush. It will evolve into more! DRAMA HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! Don't you love drama?**

**Review!!! **

**No reviews = No updates**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been having major writers block and problems with my family and stuff. I've written a new story, it's about ****The Outsiders**** I personally really like it! Don't worry I'll try to update soon but please go and read my other story. I really need reviews for this one and the other one!!!**

**My other story is called Life Sucks, please go read and review!!!! PLEASE!!!!**

**Thanks again guys, I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Today I thought of this chapter so I ran home to type it up for you! I know, I know I'm so nice and awesome. Thanks to you all that reviewed/favorite/subscribed to this story. It makes me feel good :)**

So this is the 4th chapter and Emma goes to school...yay...? I don't know about you but I hate school and I would hate to be in Emma's shoes LOL it's funny cause my names Emma. I'm so funny.

So please, please, please review!!!! Sorry if I change the tenses I try not too but I can't help it!!

I don't own anything...REVIEW!

Great. Today was my first day of school at Forks High. I wish I could go to La Push High, but no Karen had to be extremely bitchy. It would be nice to know people. Lately I've grown pretty close with the pack, especially My Seth.

Yeah I know that they're werewolves and that there are vampires out there. I honestly didn't believe it when they first told me. I mean seriously, would you? Probably not. I also found out that Seth imprinted on me. Imprinting is kind of weird and unfair, I'm happy that Seth imprinted on me but I don't know it feels unfair.

Everything lately has been amazing. Me and Seth are madly in love, I've grown close to the pack, and I called my family back in Tulsa. I didn't realize how much I missed them until I heard their voices. They said they miss me terribly and Darry apologized about him not being able to keep me there. I told him that it was okay cause I met Seth and I really like it here. Throughout the phone call I laughed and cried, all in all it was the best phone call ever. I also got Pony to send me some cigs...finally. I haven't told anyone here that I smoke yet. It's probably one of the many things I won't tell them about me.

Back to the first day, I decided to wear my dark wash skinny jeans, my purple shirt with a pair of headphones on it, and my black jacket from Hot Topic with thumb holes. Oh, I can't forget my black converse. I'm personally very proud of my outfit. I left my brown hair down and put on my eyeliner. Seth said I looked hot, but he always says that so I asked Jake. He said I looked good too. Jake and my relationship **(A/N that doesn't sound grammatically correct...)** is like an actual older sister relationship, he even gave Seth the big brother talk.

I was finishing breakfast and Jake told me that we're leaving in about 5 minutes, well that's when Paul and Jared are coming. After about 5 minutes they finally came so we hopped into Jake's rabbit **(A/N haha lol did anyone get it? No?...damn I'm a loser)**

"So Emma, you have all of our cell phone numbers and the house numbers. If there's any problem, and I mean anything don't hesitate to call us," Jake said while pulling into the parking lot at Forks High.

"Yea Jake I will, thanks for the ride! Bye guys! Bye Seth," I leaned over to give him a kiss.  
"Gross guys not in the car! Not in front of me at least, give me a warning first!" Damn it Paul, always the fun ruiner. I just hopped out of the car and immediately everyone turned and stared at me. Great new girl, they're all probably thinking _Hey look at the new girl look how emo she is!_ I hate new schools. I quickly made my way over to the big brick building.

"Hey your the new girl right?" I turned around and this blond kid with big eyes was there looking at me. He kind of reminds me of a baby.

"Yeah, no shit sherlock. Of course I'm the new girl," He looked kind of taken aback. What an asshole he's just standing there looking me up and down, creep much?

"You wanna take a picture? It fucking lasts longer," He still didn't move his eyes all over me. I gave up I sighed and turned around to finish the trip to the office. I felt someone grab my wrist and turn me around. Oh what do you know, its blondie. This made me immediately go into self defense mode. Before I left Tulsa Darry and Dally taught me the basics of self defense. I have to make a mental note to thank them later.

"If you don't let go of me I swear to god when your sleeping I'm going to come in and chop of your balls and them to your mother!"

"Jesus Christ babe, just wanted to see if you wanted any help. By the way I'm Mike a junior," Well Mike is one hell of a creep.

"Yea I don't give a fuck. Excuse me but I have to go do something more important than talking to rapists," I kicked him in the balls and just walked away. That's when I heard the whole parking lot erupt with laughter. I felt proud as I walked away knowing that I just smoked a junior with me being a freshman. I think today is going to be a good day.

I finally got the office and I see this fat lady, I never learned my manors. "Hello dear you must be Emma Curtis," Said fat lady.

"Yeah I'm Emma,"

"Here's your schedule your first class is gym which is just down the hall. Here have a cookie for your first day of school!" Oh my god, I think I just met Mrs. Santa Claus. I just smiled and took the cookie. Once I was out in the hall I looked at my schdule:

_**A Block - Physical Education - Belanger - Gymnasium  
B Block - Biology - Regan - B308  
C Block - Spanish 1 - Berger - C204  
D Block - English - Rich - B205  
E Block - History - Baker - A202  
F Block - Sewing - Murphey - A106  
G Block - Geometery - Petty - C308**_** (A/N this is just how my school does schdules)**  
This shall be interesting, me and sewing, really? Whatever.  
_  
**Skip to lunch**_

Well today was well...uneventful. Who's the idiot who invented it? The only good thing that came out of today was the I made some friends, I guess you could call them friends. Their names are Kenzie, Isabella, Angela, and Emily.. I met them all in gym. Me and Isabella (who likes to be called Isobel because Isabella is to boring.) immediately hit it off with our attitude and what we like to do. We have many similarities. We both cut, smoke, are really immature, and make really sexual jokes. Great friends, great friends.

They asked me to sit with them at lunch and I couldn't refuse. They all asked me questions about the pack. Some of the questions were real weird. Isobel once asked me if I hooked up with any of them yet or if any of them are single. I would just laugh and say no. Eventually they started asking me about back home. It was kind of making me sad and Kenzie noticed and she told them to stop.

We got our lunch and sat at the table and I was introduced to everyone else. They started telling me about this town and how boring it is.

"Yeah there is NOTHING to do here so be prepared to die of boredom," Said Isobel.

"Yeah I've noticed but I don't live here in Forks I live in La Push, we can go cliff diving!"

"No way! You must take me! My mom won't cause she just bitches about shit all day. I have to get out of the house so cliff diving would be perfect!" Oh Isobel.

"Where are the Cullen's?"

"Who are the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Only the hottest people you will ever see in your life, come on Emma come get a napkin with me!" Isobel grabbed my arm and pulled me up to go with her.

"Who are the Cullen's exactly?" I asked the 'hottest family' isn't that great of a definition.

"Oh well there's Dr. Cullen and his wife. Both unhumanly beautiful. They adopted 5 kids and its weird cause the kids are all in love with eachother except Edward,"

"Edward?"

"Yeah there kids are Edward, who's single. Alice who is like really weird and looks exactly like a pixie, I'm not even kidding. She's with Jasper, he's blonde and always looks like he's in pain. Jasper's twin is Rosalie. Rosalie is gorgeous, long blonde hair and its seriously scary how beautiful she is. Then there's Emmett," I winced at the name but she didn't notice, "he's just so fucking huge. I bet he's on steroids or something, but he and Rosalie are together. I find Emmett the hottest, cause I like my men big, if ya know what I mean. But Emmett is the most attractive I think the others will disagree with me. He has short dark brown, curly hair and the most adorable dimples ever," I had to stop her it hurt to much. She was describing my Emmett, it was really weird. "Oh hey look there they are!"

I turned around and saw the person I least expecter to ever see again in my life.

"Emmett..."

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is short and kind of rushed! I'm sorry!**

**But please review!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry!!!!!! I know it took me forever to update but I have a crap load of homework, track from 2:45-5 pm, and a social life! And I'm an awful writer so it takes me forever to write something.**

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed/subscribed/favorite. Every time I would get an email telling me so and so reviewed I smile =) so thank you. **

**Some people are confused about Emma and her story. Emma Curtis was born and raised in Tulsa, a town where the line between social classed is huge. She had 4 older brothers Emmett, Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy. Then there's the gang which is just their really close friends they consist of Dally, Two Bit, Johnny, and Steve. When Emma was 10-ish her parents were killed in a car accident but Darry and Emmett got custody of Pony, Soda, and Emma. When she was about 11 Emmett and some buddies (not people in the gang) went hiking, police found all of his buddies dead from a bear attack and a lot of Emmett's blood. There was enough for him to be dead, so he was pronounced dead. Emmett was the oldest of the Curtis's so Emma was sent into foster care. **

**It's been three years and in all of her past foster homes she has been raped and abused. Now she has been sent to the Black's home. When Emma got there, the whole pack was there and Seth imprinted on her. Emma told Seth her story and then he told her that they were werewolves and they hunt vampires. **

**In chapter 4, Emma goes to school. She has to go to Fork's high because her social worker is a bitch. When she gets there she makes new friends and such but she sees the last person she ever thought she would meet again…**

**There ya go…jeez that took a while lol. I've also been informed that Emma is very MarySue-ish so you guys have to help me! I don't really know how to make her not like that so I need some help.**

**I don't remember if I've said this before but I don't one anything accept Emma and the plot…this is the only time I'm going to say this.**

**Chapter 5**

_Previously _

"…_But Emmett is the most attractive I think the others will disagree with me. He has short dark brown, curly hair and the most adorable dimples ever," I had to stop her it hurt to much. She was describing my Emmett, it was really weird. "Oh hey look there they are!"_

_I turned around and saw the person I least expecter to ever see again in my life._

_"Emmett..."_

* * *

Once I said that all 5 of the…_"Cullens"_ looked over at me, Emmett not really recognizing who I was. It's impossible he…he died! I went to his funeral! I went to his friend's funeral! I'm in fucking foster care because he _died_! I did the only reasonable thing to say in a time like this…yell.

"What the fuck Emmett?! Emmett Michael fucking Curtis!" Just by looking at his face I knew he figured out who I was.

"You think you can go and fake your own goddamn fucking death? Because of you I'm in foster care! Because of you I had to leave my family and friends! Because of you I was raped every single fucking day of my life! You son of a bitch! Did you really have to kill your friends to get away from your family? You could have told us you wanted to leave! I went to your fucking funeral and cried the whole time! Darry fucking cried and Pony and Soda were fucking sobbing! And I thought you actually died and I was actually depressed cause of it! Ya know what I wish you were actually fucking dead! I fucking hate you!"

By now the whole cafeteria was silent and silent tears were streaming down my face. Isobel looked fucking shocked, as did everyone else.

But Emmett looked like he saw a ghost, now that I actually look at him he looks…different. I mean he's a lot paler, but more handsome. Really handsome, they all did. What's wrong with these Cullen people?

"Oh my god…Emma…?" His voice even sounds different. That one guy behind him with blonde hair looked like he was going to die from pain. The one with bronze hair was looking at him with the 'I know what you're going through but stay strong' look.

"Who do think it is? Fucking ass hole! I can't believe you don't even recognize your own sister!" The blonde girl behind him looked stunned, like she couldn't believe that we were related. Well fuck her.

"But…what…what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Tulsa with Darry, Soda-"

"I can't do this," I couldn't, I ran the hell out of there. I ran to the front of the building, out of the doors, and through the parking lot. I ran until I was a good 2 minutes into the very green forest.

"Why? Why, why, why, why, why?! He's supposed to be dead! He can't be here! No, no, no, no, no!" This is all I said for a while, and to top it all off I was crying and mindlessly wandering through the woods.

After about a half hour of this I realized that I was lost.

"Fuck my life! Fuck! Fuck!" I collapsed on the ground sobbing thinking about how shitty and fucked up my life is. "Mom, dad why did you have to go? I need you, I miss you. You can't leave me!" I repeated this until I fell into a black abyss.

"_Emmett!" The small 5 year old yelled._

"_What Baby Em? What's wrong honey?" The 14 year old asked his little sister_

"_Emmy I, I fell and, and I really hurt my knee."_

"_Oh baby, how did it happen?_

"_Pony pushed me over!"_

"_I'll talk to Ponyboy later. Let's go and get a band aid, okay?"_

"_Okay Emmy." Emmett picked up his little sister and carried her into the house to get a band aid. "Emmy?"_

"_Yes Baby Em?"_

"_I love you, don't ever leave me."_

"_I love you too and I will never leave you."_

When I woke up I replayed the dream in my head. Those were the good ol' days.

I then realizedI wasn't in the forest I was sitting on a bed. A very comfy bed I might add. I took a good look around I was in a queen sized bed with black sheets and a red comforter. It looked like the room was split in two. One side was girly with a huge mirror and a cute little vanity. There was also a closet with the door left open…I've never seen so many clothes and shoes in my entire life. I moved my gaze over to the other side and it was guy topia. There was football stuff everywhere it reminded me of Emmett.

_Emmett._ Just thinking about him made everything flow back. I saw him. I saw Emmett. He isn't dead he left us. He hated us so much that he faked his own death. I couldn't help the tears, they poured out of my eyes.

"You know he didn't want to leave you," I snapped my head up and just noticed that there was the bronze hair kid from the cafeteria yesterday. I couldn't help but scream…I thought I was alone.

"What? Where I am? Who are you? I want to go back to my house. I could tell the cops that you kidnapped me!"I started screaming at the guy.

"To answer your questions, I said he didn't want to leave you. You are in my house, well my family's house. And I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry but you can't go home yet, and we didn't kidnap you. We found you right by our house passed out. My father Carlisle is a doctor so he made sure you weren't hurt, you've been out for a couple of days," I was shocked, a couple of days?

"How much is _a couple of days_," I asked worriedly.

"You've been unconscious for two days."

"Two days! Did you call Billy? Seth! Oh god he's probably worried sick! Wait a minute….who found me?" Suddenly I was very curious about how was I found.

"Emmett did. When he brought you here he was almost in tears. He really wants to talk to you."

"Almost in tears, almost is the key word in that sentence. And I don't want to talk to that asswipe, I wish he was dead. That son of a bitch left our family. Do you know what it feels like when everything is taken away from you? Everyone you ever loved?"

"Well, actually I do and so does the rest of my family. I think Emmett should tell you that though. Here comes Carlisle," Then a blonde man, probably in his 20's came in. He wasn't their father he's too young.

"Hello Emma, I see that you are awake now. You've been unconscious for quite some time now. Oh where are my manners, hello I'm Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle."

"Uh, hi, um can I go home now. I'm sure my family is really worried about me. Thanks for helping me but I have to go."

"Well I think we need to talk, about Emmett."

"Oh my god how many times do I have to say this? I do not want to talk to the ass. You've already kidnapped me so I think you should let me leave or I'm going to tell the police that you've kidnapped me."

"I know, I would let you go but Emmett will not let us take you home. You should probably just talk to him to get it over with," he was right I should just get this over with.

"Fine, but I want to talk to him alone."

"I'm sure that will be fine."

"Emmett come on up," Edward said, he was in the room and I could barely hear him and I was in the room.

Almost right after he said that there was a knock on the door and he popped his head in. When I saw him tears pooled into my eyes, but I didn't want him to see me cry so I blinked them back. Edward and Carlisle then left the room leaving Emmett and I in it.

"Emma I didn't want to leave, I real-"

"Yea but you did. I was crushed Emmett. You saw me when mom and dad died how do you think I felt when you died? Or should I say walk out on your family?" I know I was being harsh but he deserved it.

"Emma I didn't want to leave. You need to listen to me. Jesus, you're still stubborn," He chuckled a bit, "Emma I'm going to tell you the reason why I left but it's a secret and you can't tell anyone or we'll both be killed. Okay?" I nodded my head for him to go on.

"Emma, do you believe in…mythical creatures? Like vampires…."

"No shit! You're a fucking vampire aren't you?" I remembered from when Seth told me.

"Wait, you know about vampires?"

"Yea! Well I don't really know…I think I do," I then realized that I've never actually seen Seth as a werewolf and I've never seen a vampire. Seth could've lied to me.

"Emma, how do you know about us?" Should I tell him? God damn it I shouldn't have said anything.

"Um, well you see, um…it's none of your business?" it came out more like a question.

"Emma Ruth Curtis you better tell me who told you."

"Well since you left I had to go into foster care, which is the reason why I do what I do and-"

"What do you do?" Shit I shouldn't have said that! Shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Nothing forget it so-" Son of a bitch.

"Were you telling the truth when you said you were raped?" Shit I didn't want to talk about this. I looked up at him and it looked like there were tears in his eyes. Just looking at him made me want to go up and give him a bear hug and tell him everything.

"Um…yea…" I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me faster than I could blink.

"Oh Emma I'm so, so sorry! It's my entire fault, oh god! Who did it? I'll kill the fucker who did that! Who did it?" I saw sympathy, guilt, and anger flash through his face.

"Can we talk about that later Emmett? Please?"

"Fine, yea sorry,"

"So, you're a fucking vampire?!" I kind of screamed in his face.

"Yes Baby Em, I'm a fucking vampire. But! How do you know?"

"My foster family is kind of the Black's and the son is kind of a…a…werewolf, and um…"

"What?! You're living with dogs? Oh my god I have to get you out of there and back to Darry because you can't live with a fucking werewolf! Wait…stay here," In a flash he was gone. I felt abandoned by him once again, even though he just went downstairs or something. Before I could blink three times I heard him scream yes from downstairs.

"Emma!" I screamed I will never get used to his speed. "How would you like to live with us?"

Oh no.

**What do you think? Do you think it was rushed? Do you think it was bad? I tried to make her less MarySue-ish but I don't think I did much.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**NO REVIEWS = NO UPDATES!...even though I am very pleased with the amount of reviews last time =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm just re-uploading this chapter because I really hated the first one. So here is the edited version. Please review! **

**I do not own anything.**

_Previously:_

_"Emma!" I screamed I will never get used to his speed. "How would you like to live with us?"_

_Oh no._

"Emmett…I…I can't stay here," I was so happy that he actually wanted to be with me again but I couldn't leave Seth. Speaking of I need to call him.

"But why? I won't let you Emma! You've always been so stubborn even when you were little! Do you know how dangerous it is to live with those, those dogs?"

"Do you know how dangerous it is for me to live with a bunch of vampires?"

"We have control! We don't drink human blood, Emma!" Now he was totally pissing me off.

"Emmett!" My eyes were tearing up, "Emmett I can't live with you. I'll visit and see you at school but I have to go back to Seth. Crap," I totally didn't mean to say that, shit.

"Who is Seth?"

"Um…no one just one of the '_dogs' _as you would say." My bad, if Emmett found out about Seth, no one would make it out alive.

"Emma, you need to stay with us."

"No Emmett, no I don't. To be honest I'm still really pissed at you and you can't just come into my life and be all 'live with me and my vampire family,' so the answer is no." I love Emmett and all but if I lived with him I wouldn't be able to ever see Seth.

"Actually, you came into _my_ life."

"Emmett! This is serious!" He is such a child! Oh my God.

"Okay, okay. Emma I would imagine that you haven't forgiven me and I don't need Jasper or Edward to tell me that-"

"Who's Jasper?"

"Blondie and Edward's that creeper kid," He is so not helpful.

"I thought that creeper kid said his name was Mike?" Next thing I knew Emmett was laughing. I think I could hear people downstairs laughing as well. I cannot deal with this shit anymore. "Emmett this is not funny. I'm going home. If you try to stop me I will give you first class tickets on the guilt trip. I'm sure my new family is worried sick about me."

"No Emma I'm not letting you go. We need to catch up. You will never go back to that house. It's too dangerous." Emmett said.

"Jesus Christ Emmett, you're a freaking vampire! You _kill_ people! It's dangerous here!" He looked pissed.

"I don't kill people Emma, my family and I drink animal's blood. It's weird I know but its right. We consider ourselves vegetarians," He just smirked.

"Emmett, she's right we cannot just take her away from the Black's. Don't worry you can talk to her later. I got a call from the Alpha, Sam, saying if she doesn't go home soon they will come here. Emmett they're extremely angry at us," I turned around and there was Carlisle and Edward. I don't want a war because of me.

"Emmett I need to go. I'll talk to you at school," With that I went out of the room and Edward lead me downstairs. I saw the rest of his "family," I nodded and went out the front door. I felt someone grab my wrist and swing me around.

"Let me give you a ride to the treaty line. I'm sure someone is there waiting," What treaty line? "The treaty line is an imaginary line that we can't cross. I'm sure you've heard the stories from Seth," My face heated up at the thought of him. Wait a minute….

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Well I can read minds. Odd? I know."

"Oh…" He just grinned again. He drove me to the invisible treaty line. Guess who was there? No one. "What the hell? Where is this person, Eddie?"

"First if you ever call me Eddie again, I will not be nice to you. Second, I'm not sure I just thought someone would be here. I thought the dogs were somewhat smart."

"Hey! They are to smart! I'll just walk home from here and explain when I get there," This will be hard.

"Okay if you think so. Here's our house and cell numbers," He handed me a piece of paper the size of a business card, "Be safe, I'm sure Emmett will go on a rampage if anything happens."

"Trust me I know. Uh..thanks for ya know….everything."

"No problem. We needed some excitement in our lives so I thank you for that," He smiled.

"Well anytime, I'm going to go now…bye." And with that I left the sanctuary of the car and started walking home. No one was outside. I mean no one. It was really quiet and I didn't like it. I finally made it to Billy's house without seeing anyone or thing.

"Hello? It's me, Emma! Jake, Billy? Seth? I'm pregnant!" Nothing. Usually people say something when I mentioned being pregnant. Whatever I'll just watch T.V. Wait…what is that? Oh my God Pony sent the cigs! Score! Maybe I'll just go out for a quick smoke.

I grabbed the pack and found some matches and went outside. I lit up my cancer stick and took a deep inhale. Oh God, relaxation flooded through my system and man does it feel good! Shit…the front door just slammed.

"Do you guys smell that?" I heard a deep voice.

"Yea it smells like smoke," Another deep voice.

"It's coming from outside," And once again another deep voice. I heard their footsteps going out the front door and heading towards back here. Crap, I got to put this out-

"Emma?" I turned around and it was the entire pack, except Seth.

"Hi…?" What are you suppose to say in a situation like this? _'Hi sorry I've been gone for over two days without calling.'_

"Where were you? Why didn't you call? Were you kidnapped by bloodsuckers? I smell them on you! And what the _hell _is in your hand?" Okay I'll pull an Edward…

"I was with the Cullen's. I couldn't. I was out for two days. No. And, a cigarette." Jake just looked all around pissed as hell. I'm not excited for his comment. I actually think he growled…

"What? Why were you out for two days? Why were you with the Cullen's? And what the fuck? A cigarette?"

"I can explain everything. I just have one question, where's Seth?" Seriously I think I might cry if I don't see him soon.

"Seth is out looking for you, Paul?" Paul nodded and ran off, three minutes he was back with Seth.

"Seth!" I ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Emma! Jesus I was so scared! Where were you? Are you okay?" When I answered it came out all muffled because my face on his shoulder, so my mouth was covered his amazing smelling shirt. "Can you please repeat that? My shirt's in the way."

"Let's go inside so Emma can tell us what happened and why she had a cigarette," Seth just looked at me with a scared look on his face.

"A cigarette?"

"Inside and you'll find out," We made our way inside, me still in Seth's arms. I never wanted to leave his big, muscular, warm arms. But all good things come to an end and I had to start explaining. When we got in the living room Billy and Emily were there. Billy looked so relieved that I was found and so was Emily. I think she actually started to cry.

"So Emma please tell us what happened," I then explained to them what happened in the last 48 plus hours.

**Okay so do you like this chapter better? I personally do. It's not perfect but it will do =) PLEASE REVIEW! And I need ideas guys! Its summer so I can now update a lot more often, yay! I have no idea what to do for the next chapter so please give me ideas!**

**No reviews = No updates!**


End file.
